finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Trabia Garden
Trabia Garden (トラビアガーデン TorabiaGāden) is a location in Final Fantasy VIII, located on the icy northern continent of Trabia. Students (usually orphans) attend Garden in hopes of becoming SeeDs. Selphie lived and trained here before she was transferred to Balamb Garden shortly before the events of the game. Like other Gardens, it is built on top of an ancient Centra structure, which allows the Garden to fly. History Twelve years before the start of the game, Cid Kramer and his wife, Edea Kramer, founded the Garden organization. They constructed Balamb Garden on the island of Balamb. After that Galbadia Garden on the Galbadian continent was built, and finally Trabia Garden. Trabia is the smallest of the three Gardens, and the most remote, surrounded by snowy mountains and forests. Although Trabia Garden conducts itself more informally than the other Gardens, it fosters within its cadets a sense of family and dedication to the Garden. Although Trabia Garden's motto is "Take Care Of Oneself," the attitude of its members would be better described as "Take Care of Each Other." Selphie leaves Trabia before the start of the game to take the SeeD exam at Balamb Garden. Although she enjoys being a SeeD, she remains very loyal to Trabia Garden, and speaks fondly of her time there. Unfortunately, Selphie would not see her home intact again; after the party fails to assassinate Sorceress Edea, the Sorceress retaliates against Garden by launching a set of missiles at both Balamb and Trabia Gardens (Galbadia Garden is already under the Sorceress' control at this point, so is not a target). Balamb manages to escape destruction by transforming into its mobile form and outrunning the attack, but Trabia is not able to get away in time. By the time Balamb Garden arrives at Trabia, the party finds it in ruins. The Garden was devastated, but did its best to comfort the survivors and pay their respects to those who were lost. Although some survivors seemed to have lost hope, many students decided to rebuild the Garden. They are determined to refurbish the Garden themselves, most began working immediately to restore Trabia to its former glory. The Trabians also began a charitable fund to help in the restoration process, although they adamantly refuse any "pity donations." At the end of the game, reconstruction was continuing steadily. Layout Trabia Garden is the smallest of the three Gardens, and thus its layout is more simplistic than its predecessors. The details of its construction are difficult to ascertain, however, given its interior is only shown after the devastation caused by the missile attack. What is clear, however, is that it retained Garden's signature circular design. It is likely the building also originally featured a two-story design with a Headmaster's Office on the third floor, but the missile damage has rendered only the first floor accessible. ;Front Gate: The Front Gate is the main entrance to the Garden. The outer part of the gate remained intact following the attack, but it no longer is open, so visitors must climb over it to reach the inside of the Garden. ;Courtyard: The Front Gate entrance leads directly to an open-air circular courtyard, which is likely the remains of the first-floor Lobby. A large fountain is the main feature of the area, and in front of it a Thundaga Draw Point can be found. Triple Triad players can also win the Selphie Card from one the cadets sitting by the fountain. ;Cemetery: The Cemetery is located east of the Courtyard, and contains headstones for deceased Garden members, including, one would presume, those who perished in the missile attack. Appropriately, a Zombie Draw Point is located here, along with an issue of Timber Maniacs. ;Classroom: The classroom, located to the west of the Courtyard, was once the center of learning at the Garden, but is now the organizational center. Home of the Garden's only working computer system, cadet supply teams use the classroom to inventory what is left of Garden resources and calculate the distribution of food and supply rations. ;Quad: The Quad, located west of the Classroom, is an open-air garden, and a place for students to relax. It also has a stage were students can watch performances or films. The annual Garden Festival takes place in the Quad. Currently, the stage is being rebuilt so the festival can take place as a morale boost for the Garden. An Aura Draw Point may be found here. ;Basketball Court: Extending off the Quad is the Basketball Court, where students can play in their down time. The party also experiences a significant event here. Local basketball teams include: MogMog Moogle, Mach Chocobos and Moomba Samba. Location Musical Theme "Where I Belong," a version of "Ami," is the musical theme played within Trabia Garden. People Associated with Trabia Garden *'Selphie Tilmitt', Garden Festival Committee Chair. *'Port', one half of the Trabia Tech Squad. *'Lank', one half of the Trabia Tech Squad. *'Selphie's Friend', Selphie's good friend, who stands in the Courtyard. She asks Squall if he has been looking after Selphie. She and Selphie seem to be good friends, perhaps even best friends, as she carries Selphie's Triple Triad card. *'Sleeping Cadet in Garage', a drowsy cadet who may have been rattled by the missile attack. He blathers "That...Tonberry King!" and "Take this! GF summoning! BlahZzz......" and dreams of becoming a top-rank SeeD. One of the cadets says that he envies him - that he gets to be a top-rank SeeD, even if only in a dream. Another expresses disbelief that she asked him why he was so happy and he told her that he "went up 1 rank in his dream." Gallery File:8b-trabia.jpg|Destroyed stage concept Trivia *A partially-working computer screen in the remainder of the classroom can be turned on to access Selphie's personal information. She will quickly arrive to turn it off, however. Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VIII